Parselmouth
by Galadriell
Summary: One Shot.  Conversation between Harry Potter and an adder, which quickly develops into something more.  Harry/Draco SLASH! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Harry was lounging in the tall grass and his fingers were weaving into the golden reeds absently. The sun was beating down on him with fervor, causing his shirt to stick to his back and rivulets of sweat to drip down his neck. He was trying to concentrate on his Occlumency. The low hum around him helped. His eyes were closed lightly as he strengthened his mind, shutting out as much as he could.

_Are you alright?_

Harry sighed as his mind faltered. He wiped the sweat off his neck and opened his eyes. "Hmm?" he asked faintly, looking back. He frowned slightly. He didn't see anyone. He whipped his head around. He was alone. "Hello?" he asked, feeling foolish. He didn't get a reply. He rolled his eyes at his lack of resolve. He stretched languidly, lying down on the bed of crackling grass. He shut his eyes against the sun. He didn't bother with a Cooling charm. He wanted to feel the heat. It helped him stay awake. He inhaled the dust and earthy scent, letting it out slowly to relax himself. He tried his hand at Occlumency again.

_Are you alright?_

Harry huffed and threw his arm over his eyes. _Yes_.

_What are you doing?_

Harry flinched and sat up because the voice sounded very close to his ear. He whipped his head around, ignoring the headache that bloomed in his eyes from the sudden light. _What?_

_What are you doing?_

Harry didn't see anyone. _Who's there?_

_Not there, here…_

Harry yelped and scrambled away as the adder insisted on wrapping around his leg. _Get off!_

_Why?_

Harry drew out his wand and poked the snake with it. It was now curling around his calf, quite content with staying put. _Get off!_

_No._

It was only then that Harry noticed he was talking in Parseltongue. He huffed again, aggravated with the clingy interruption. _Are you poisonous?_

_Yes_.

The nonchalant way the adder hissed made Harry scoff humorlessly. _This is really quite uncomfortable_.

_Not for me._

Harry poked the snake again. It hissed lazily, the zigzag on its back quivering slightly before settling down. _What do you want?_ Harry gave up on the snake, knowing that if he poked any harder, he'd just end up hurting it. Or her. Or him.

_Nothing._

Harry eyed the snake suspiciously. _Don't bite._

_I won't._

_How long are you planning on staying?_

_Until you stay._

"Oh…" Harry blinked at the peaceful face of the snake. _And if I leave now?_

_I'll go._

Harry heard the tense hint in the voice. He had half a mind to get up, but he contented in sighing exaggeratedly. _Fine, you can stay._ Harry thought he heard a small sigh coming from the asp too, but he could have been mistaken. _Just don't interrupt me, _Harry added begrudgingly.

_Not another word._

Harry tried to ignore the pressure on his calf as he sat contemplating his next move. He knew he was much too distracted with the small tremors coming off of the snake. He also knew that having a distraction would probably make him work harder on his Occlumency. After all, if the Dark Lord was going to use Legilimency on Harry, he won't be doing it when Harry was completely relieved of distractions. Distractions were good. Harry worked on shuttering his mind and packing his emotions as deep as he could get them to move. Inexplicably, he would get caught up in the memories he was trying to bury. In such flashes, he would revel in the thoughts and scenes in his head, reliving them in a haze. He didn't know how much time had passed and, for the present, he didn't really care. This was his moment and he was going to use it as he pleased. Even if that meant letting go of his Occlumency skills, or rather lack thereof, and savoring his blissful thoughts and emotions that he had dredged up.

_Why are you smiling?_

_I thought I said no interruptions_. But Harry couldn't stop the smile from growing on his lips as he opened his eyes to look at the snake. _I was just thinking._

_Happy thinking?_

_Yes._

_About what?_

Harry shrugged. _Life._

_You have a happy life?_

_Yes. Although my thoughts on happiness may seem perverse._

_How so?_

Harry laughed to himself. _I can't believe I'm having this conversation with a snake. Do you have a name? Or do I just keep calling you snake?_

_Name?_

_Snake it is, then…_

_What is name?_

Harry pulled on the reeds, causing a bunch to snap midway and pull free into his hand. He let them go, watching them fly in the breeze that was following the moving sun. _A name… It doesn't matter. Names don't matter._

_But?_

Harry looked back at the snake's expectant eyes. _But?_

_You wanted to say more… Names don't matter but… What does?_

Harry tried to stop a grin from shining over his face. _Names don't matter but… Who you are does?_

_You aren't sure?_

Harry shook his head slightly. _Of course I'm not sure. I'm still a child._

_You don't seem like a child._

_Really?_ Harry asked with a wink.

_You don't seem like a child. A child wouldn't talk to me._

_Have you tried?_ Harry asked curiously.

_No one has talked to me._

_Not a lot of us can talk to you._

The snake shifted slightly, moving its head up and leaning it on Harry's knee. _But you can… Why?_

_It is –_ Harry gulped. _It is a – gift._

_I am glad for your gift._

Harry smiled sadly. _Not many are._

_Not many are, but I am._

Harry pondered the snake's words. _Are you alone?_

The snake squeezed Harry's leg for a brief moment before relaxing. _Not any longer._

_And when I leave, you will be lonely again?_ Harry couldn't help asking.

_Until you come back, yes._

_Until I come back…_

_If you are so happy, why are you alone?_

Harry was taken aback by the question. _Wh – what?_

_Why are you here alone?_

Harry frowned in confusion. He wanted to be alone, so he was here alone. Why else would he be alone? _I want to be by myself for a while._

_That is the only reason?_

_Of course. No other reason._

_Alright._

Harry was disconcerted now. He didn't know what the snake wanted to say and he didn't know how he was supposed to interpret the words. He wasn't alone. At least, not like the snake. He had friends, who were also his family. Not alone. _I'm not alone…_

"Whoa! You have a snake on your leg, Potter."

Harry whipped his head back to find Draco's bemused face staring at his leg. "Really, Malfoy?" he asked caustically.

"It's an adder. Best not to worry it," the blonde said.

"I'm not worrying it," Harry muttered.

"You're so strange," Draco muttered even lower.

_Now you're not alone_. The snake looked triumphant.

Harry guffawed. _Yeah, right_, he said sardonically, shaking his head at the snake. He heard a sharp intake of breath behind him and blushed. "I – er… Sorry," he said quickly, berating himself for talking in Parseltongue around Draco. He fully expected Draco to get out of there as fast as he could.

"Why?"

Harry mouthed the word after Draco, a frown on his brow. He turned around to look at Draco again. "Um… Never mind," Harry mumbled.

The snake cocked up its head and blinked at Draco. _He is attracted._

Harry nearly fell over. _What?_

_He is attracted._

_What does that even mean?_

_Attracted. What else does it mean?_

Harry was suddenly caught with an urge to laugh, and then an urge to cry.

"What are you saying?" Draco asked softly.

Harry groaned, dropping his head in his hands. "Trust me, you don't want to know, Malfoy," Harry said, his voice muffled against his palms.

The snake was now getting agitated. It was impatiently moving away from Harry's calf and onto his thigh. Harry made a disconcerting noise and tried to push the snake away. The adder was adamant as it slithered over Harry's knuckles and onto his arm. _I have a secret_, it said as it moved around Harry's forearm and wound up to his shoulder. Its head was now pressed against Harry's neck. _I have a secret_.

Harry rolled his eyes and stopped trying to pull the snake away from him. _Fine, what?_ His tone was abrasive.

The snake took no notice of his tone. _You are attracted, _it whispered into Harry's neck.

Harry blinked at the grass. _Okay, I'm going to leave now,_ he said deliberately.

_I don't understand…_

_You said you would go away if I left. I'm leaving_. Harry was blushing furiously as he tried to unwind the snake from his arm.

_Is it because you are not lonely anymore?_

Harry closed his eyes and took a deep cleansing breath. _No, I just need to leave. Now._

_He is not lonely anymore._

Harry froze, his fingers around the snake slackening and his mouth gaping open. He whipped his head back. He nearly fell sideways when he realized Draco was mere inches from him. Draco looked as startled as Harry as he grabbed the raven-haired boy before he could fall.

_He likes it when you talk to me_, the snake said softly.

Harry blinked at Draco's wide eyes and unguarded expression. Draco's arm was around Harry's free shoulder, but he didn't seem to notice. He was too busy mapping Harry's face.

_Talk to me,_ the snake insisted in a giddy voice.

_About what?_ Harry asked faintly. Apparently, it didn't matter. Draco took an involuntary gasp of air almost inaudibly when Harry spoke. His grip on Harry tightened imperceptibly and he seemed to have somehow moved closer. Harry clamped his mouth shut and his mind spun.

_Anything._

_No_, Harry hissed involuntarily. Draco's eyes were flashed for a second.

_Who is he?_

Harry's breath came in short spurts at the proximity. He felt the coolness of Draco washing over him and he wondered what Draco felt. He also chided himself for wondering what Draco felt.

_He is – a friend?_

Harry's teeth were clenched as he tried not to let the snake's inconsistent squeezes derail him. Harry knew that confusion he felt was the same emotion that was mirrored in Draco's face.

_He is attracted_.

Harry's mind was working too slowly. _I know,_ Harry hissed softly. Draco's eyes fell shut as though he was trying to reign himself in.

_You are attracted._

Harry almost blanched at the comment. _I know,_ he said in a strangled whisper. Draco seemed to be trying to pull away. His head was tilting away from Harry and his grip was loosening ever so gradually.

_Who is he?_

_Malfoy…_

"Hmm?" Draco opened his eyes and looked at Harry.

Harry's panic doubled. _Malfoy…_

Draco's eyes flicked from Harry's emerald irises to his lips. _Draco…_

Draco's eyes fell shut as he trembled. "S – stop," he gasped.

_Does he want me to stop?_ Harry asked in a daze. Draco was coming undone in front of him.

_No_.

"Yes."

Harry's head tilted at the answers. _He doesn't know?_ Harry asked. Draco was digging his fingers into Harry's shoulder as though to ground himself.

_No, he is not sure what you are doing to him._

_But he wants me to continue_.

_Of course, don't you see it?_ The snake was now unraveling itself from Harry's arm. _He is not lonely anymore. He wants to continue._

_He will hate me._

_He will love you._

Harry's skin rose with goose bumps. Draco would love him. _Draco?_ Draco's eyes shot open. Harry saw the desire in the dilated grey irises.

_W – will you love me?_ Draco shuddered but couldn't pull away from Harry's eyes. Harry's hand came up and touched Draco's jaw, almost as if to make sure he wasn't a figment. He expected Draco to flinch away. Draco leaned into the touch instead. The snake slithered away into the reeds, unbeknownst to the boys.

_You are – aroused?_ Draco moaned, biting his lip and blushing. He tried to look away, but Harry held him still.

_Because of me…_ Draco's fluttering pulse was besting him. His eyes refused to focus.

_I never knew. _Draco was panting with fervor now, his eyes half-shut and his lips trembling.

_Draco…_ Draco moaned again, this time out of passion. The build up in him was wreaking havoc in his body. He felt Harry's words caressing him and pulling him forward. He didn't know which way was forward. He was stumbling in the dark. Harry was the only one guiding him now. He couldn't even help himself. It was all Harry… "Harry," Draco breathed.

Harry's heart thudded painfully in his chest. Draco was letting go. And he was afraid. They were both afraid. _Should I stop?_

"No…"

Harry felt a surge of emotion rush into him. _You are not alone anymore…_ Draco's arms blindly sought Harry and he pushed himself against Harry's chest. He was half seated on Harry's lap and his head was buried into Harry's shoulder. Harry could feel Draco's fast breath and rapid pulse against his body.

_And I won't be alone anymore._ The words coursed through Draco, licking at his desire and making him weak. Harry's arms pulled Draco closer to him. His mouth was atop Draco's ear now.

_I will love you too._ Draco felt faint. Harry's voice rang distantly in his ear. He didn't know what to make of it. But his body was responding in ways he never knew were possible. Everything contracted inside him, making it hard for him to breathe. He gasped for air as he held onto Harry for dear life. It felt like Harry was his life.

_Draco._

"H – Harry… Please, I – I'm –" Draco stammered mutedly.

_I know._ A thrill ran down Draco's spine, causing him to twitch. He was afraid to move, lest this be a dream. _I know._ Draco groaned as his arousal throbbed and his head spun out of control.

_I know_. Harry knew that Draco was here and he was real. He was in Harry's arms. They weren't alone anymore.

_Now._ Draco felt himself being pulled up and Harry's mouth was moving against his. His passion burst into fire as he released. He moaned and gasped into Harry's lips as he climaxed. Harry crushed Draco against him, the pure kisses filled with acceptance and love. Draco fell into Harry's love without another thought. Draco felt his body boiling as his climax flowed through him wave after wave. It never seemed to stop. He didn't want it to stop. He felt like he was plunging down, hurtling from the heavens. But he wasn't afraid. Harry was going to catch him. And then they were going to fly again. Harry let Draco's lips rest against his when he realized that Draco was too far gone to know what was happening. Draco felt Harry's hands tracing his back over his shirt. He felt Harry's breath against his cheek. He felt Harry's lips against his. And he felt his release ebbing away slowly, leaving him exhausted. He fell onto Harry tiredly. Harry held Draco against him. Their breaths came together, as did their thoughts.

_I love you, Draco._

"I love you, Harry."


	2. Chapter 2

It was warm. One of the hottest days of the school year, from the feel of it. Draco sighed, wiping the sweat off of his hair. He didn't like the heat. He enjoyed being in the damp dungeon, away from the sun. But today, he was feeling restless. Restless and angry. His life was falling apart. What right did he have to be comfortable in his common room? No, he deserved to suffer in the heat. So he wove random paths in the field, his fingers rustling the reeds. His family was succumbing to the Dark Lord's powers. His home was taken, his freedom was gone, and his parents were nothing more than slaves. He was glad for Hogwarts. He was glad for its many faces. He could be the conniving Slytherin in the morning, a hard-working student in the afternoon, and a wandering ghost at night. He did not need to cower. He did not need to stoop down. He was a Slytherin, after all. Which Slytherin, in their right minds, would want to obey? Definitely not Draco. But he weighed his options well. Disobedience led to pain. Pain was one thing he did not want more of.

He stumbled upon an already flattened trail. It didn't look like his trail. He followed the path, wondering where it led. He found the unexpected. Harry was sitting in the clearing with an added wrapped around his leg. "Whoa! You have an snake on your leg, Potter," he said before he could stop himself. He was supposed to leave the boy to die, wasn't he?

Harry jerked and turned his head quickly to look at Draco. The Slytherin noticed the slight confusion, which quickly turned to recognition and loathing. "Really, Malfoy?" Harry asked caustically.

"It's an adder. Best not to worry it." There he goes, his mouth running off on him again. Let the boy worry it and get bitten. Why should he care?

"I'm not worrying it," Harry muttered, turning back to the snake.

"You're so strange," Draco mumbled to himself. Now would be a good time to leave, he supposed. He froze when he heard a low hiss from the snake. His heart stopped when he heard Harry replying. He breathed in sharply.

Harry suddenly remembered that Draco was still behind him. He glanced at him and blushed. "I – er… Sorry," he said, looking mortified.

Draco's mind was rather slow to process Harry's words. "Why?" he asked.

Harry's back was turned to him. He heard a low murmur that sounded like, "Never mind." The snake spoke again. By the way Harry's back stiffened, Draco knew it was nothing good. He heard Harry's terrified hiss, feeling slightly lightheaded. Parseltongue. This was the second time Draco had heard Harry use Parseltongue. The first time, he had been slightly awed and scared of the boy. This time… the snake flicked its tongue out, drawing out its words enticingly. Harry's intonation was enough for Draco to know that Harry was near hysterics. "What are you saying?" he asked quietly.

Harry let out a low groan and hid his face in his hands. "Trust me, you don't want to know, Malfoy," he said sullenly.

Draco watched the snake shift, causing him to jump in fright. Harry didn't seem the least bit bothered that he was about to be bitten to a very painful death. He merely clicked his tongue in irritation, trying to stop the snake from making its way up his leg. Draco's eyes fell on the slithering adder who looked comfortable against Harry, as though they were best friends. It slid up Harry's hand that was trying to push it away. It wound around the arm. Draco saw the tongue licking Harry's ear gently, whispering secrets. He moved in closer, crouching down unconsciously. He wanted to hear every word out of Harry's mouth. He wanted to make out every soft resonance. He noticed Harry blushing even more. His eyes slid from Harry's red ears to the sweat-slicked shirt. Then there was silence. He waited.

Harry suddenly started to vehemently try and unwrap the snake from himself. The reptile had offended him in some sense. Draco wanted to know. He wanted to know what the boy and the snake were talking about. He wanted to know the snake's secret. He wanted to be here, listening to the quiet conversation, forever. What a thought… He heard Harry breathe in loudly. He wasn't prepared for the Gryffindor to turn to him so quickly. He caught Harry before the latter could fall over in his surprise of seeing the Slytherin so close to him.

He had never been this close to Harry before. Who was this boy? He searched Harry's face for some recognizable feature. Soft green eyes, plain nose, and disproportionate lips. This was Harry Potter? Is that all he was? He wasn't scary at all… Then he spoke. Draco gasped slightly, his fingers tightening around Harry's arm. His heart beat erratically as his mind clouded over. What was this? He saw Harry's jaw twitch as though the raven-haired boy was gritting his teeth. Had he done something to anger the Golden Boy? Another short hiss escaped between them.

Draco's senses sharpened in that instant. He suddenly became aware of Harry's proximity to him. He felt the heat from Harry's breath, the deplorable heat. And he wanted to feel more of it. Draco's eyes moved to Harry's lips, trying to force them into speaking. The snake was spilling secrets into Harry's ear. Draco wanted to do the same. He closed his eyes. He wanted to murmur all his secrets into Harry's ear, just so Harry would talk for him again. A strangled breath and a terrified sibilation left Harry's tongue. Harry was scared. Was Harry scared of him? Draco tried to let go of Harry. He tried to move away. He just needed to get away from this boy, from the heat.

Harry was calling to him.

"Hmm?" he answered, his murmur lost in his haze of confusion. He opened his eyes. He caught Harry's panic. Then Harry called him again. No… Harry caressed him with his tongue. "S – stop," he gasped, shaking as his eyes fell shut. He was falling apart. Harry was tearing him apart with his hesitant words. As each hiss sounded from Harry, Draco shivered. The heat was unbearable. What was he doing here? He wasn't supposed to be here. He was supposed to be in the dungeon, working on his mission. He was supposed to be far away from Harry. Harry's faint question burned him. Should Harry stop? "Yes," Draco answered, pushing his fingers into Harry's shoulder to ground himself. He wondered what expression he was wearing at the moment. He needed to get away. Why wouldn't Harry let him go? Harry wasn't holding Draco down. Why couldn't he let go?

Harry caressed him again. His eyes sprung open, dilated. He wanted Harry. He wanted Harry now.

The words were directed to him now. The hisses wrapped around Draco. He shuddered under Harry's eyes. Then Harry touched him. Draco melted, pressing his cheek against Harry's fingers. He watched Harry's lips move slowly. He was aroused as never before. He tried to scramble away. Harry tightened his hold on Draco. Harry was moving closer. Draco couldn't make his eyes focus on the Harry anymore. He saw an apparition before him. He knew that Harry could hear his hear beating out of his chest. Harry apologized discernibly. Draco felt his breath shaking through him.

Harry caressed him.

Draco felt a breathless moan escape him. He could see no longer. He was in the dark, trying to find Harry's voice. He was afraid. "Harry," he panicked. Should Harry stop? Never. Draco didn't want Harry to stop, ever. He moved towards the hiss. "No…" he whispered. He wrapped his arms around Harry and pressed against the beating heart that mirrored his own rhythm. He hid his face against the crook of Harry's neck. Harry was holding him with his arms and his words. Harry was pushing him into the depths of ecstasy with the cajoling hisses. Harry was whispering secrets to him. He felt Harry's mouth against his ear, sending continuous shivers down his spine. Harry was confiding in Draco. The words flowed into Draco, making his weak. Harry strengthened his hold on Draco.

Love…

Harry was talking about love. Why would he do that? Draco couldn't breathe. Everything in him squeezed almost painfully, leaving him dazed. Why would Harry talk about love?

Draco.

Draco stifled his loud moan against Harry's shirt. "H – Harry… Please, I – I'm –"

Harry interrupted him with a soothing sibilant. Draco didn't want to let go. He didn't want this to be a dream. Harry's quiet hiss was making him weak with pleasure. How was this possible? Harry reassured him. And he knew. This was real. He was in Harry's arms. He wanted to be in Harry's arms forever.

Now.

Draco felt the arms pull him up. He drowned in Harry's lips. His climax caused him to cry out in near madness. He crushed against Harry, gasping for air and moaning. How was it possible to love like this? How was it possible to love like Harry? Draco fell into Harry's love without another thought. Waves of passion flowed through him, each ripple stronger than the last. Draco didn't want it to stop. He was falling so quickly. But Harry would catch him. Then Harry would help him fly again. He felt Harry's lips still against his. He wanted to freeze this moment. He felt Harry's soft heart against his chest. He felt Harry's hands running down his back. He felt Harry's breath on his cheek. Harry's lips stayed still, helping Draco capture the dream. Draco's strength left him and he slumped into Harry. Harry held him close. Their breaths started to synch. Draco felt sleep dragging him down.

I love you, Draco.

"I love you, Harry."


End file.
